


Kitten!fic

by ShadowSpires



Series: Kitten!fic [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Kittens, kitten!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Damian get turned into Kittens. Dick is enjoying this way too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten!fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornflakepizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/gifts).



> Kittenfic for cornflakepizza, inspired by this video; http://cornflakepizza.tumblr.com/post/51260761585/adriofthedead-justjasper-siamese-kittens

“Grayson! Grayson, I demand that you put that camera down this instant! I will not stand for this insult! Stop laughing and figure out a way to fix us!”

Unfortunately for the livid son of the Bat, all that came out of his mouth was irritated meowing. An unfortunate encounter with a mage had rendered both him and Drake into *kittens*. Drake was understandable, but Damian should have turned into something more impressive, surely?

He lashed his dark tail, continuing to rear up to try to rip the camera from Grayson’s hands. He wobbled and wove, still adjusting to being on four legs. Drake was being entirely unhelpful. Interjecting a few meowed comments of his own, but seeming mostly patiently, resignedly focused on trying to get Dick to follow him down to the Cave, rather than trying to relieve him of his infernal blackmail device.

Damian was quickly gaining control of his limbs, and soon he would be able to get that stupid camera.

Without Grayson there, cooing about how adorable they were, Damian might have taken a moment to appreciate just how fine of a feline he made. Now, he was very close to giving up on the camera, and going straight for the major arteries in Grayson’s leg. Let’s see how much he laughed while bleeding out all over the carp - oh.

Ohhhhhhh.

A big hand had come down to skritch in the creamy fur behind his dark ears. Damian’s legs gave out beneath him, and he felt a rumbling welling up in his chest. That felt…so good.

A faint protesting mew sounded to his left, and Damian cracked open eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed. Tim was splayed out on his back, paw batting weakly at the hand rubbing his belly. He kept trying to point faintly in the direction of the cave, but quickly his protests faded into a rumbling purr of his own. The camera was set on the floor to free both of Dick’s hands, but Damian couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. He’d get it later, all that mattered right now is that Dick didn’t stop.


End file.
